


Мы можем подождать

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; спецквест [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Polyamory, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not exactly a dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Когда устаёшь настолько, не мудрено, что в голову лезет всякая чертовщина...





	Мы можем подождать

Все произошло практически мгновенно. Вот Тони стоит на платформе их последнего с Шури творения, немного покачиваясь от усталости и обещая самому себе, что это последний на сегодняшнюю ночь тест, после которого он обязательно отправится в спальню и постарается уснуть. А вот уже, подчиняясь неведомой силе, которая выплеснулась из защитного экрана, схватила его поперек тела и дернула на себя, летит сквозь мелкие осколки стеклянного крошева, инстинктивно зажмурив глаза и прикрыв их ладонью.  
  
Наверное, это и спасло его многострадальное лицо от очередного синяка, когда его на полной скорости со всей дури впечатало в чье-то огромное, мускулистое тело. Ощущение было такое, словно он со всего маху врезался в стену из плоти. На памяти Тони только один человек мог похвастать подобной мускулатурой и выдержать удар, даже не шелохнувшись.  
  
Тони не успел проверить свои догадки, пытаясь сморгнуть непрошеные слезы, когда сильные руки приподняли ему подбородок и он почувствовал укол. В ту же минуту вторая пара рук, возникшая откуда-то из-за спины, ухватила его за запястье и сорвала часы-перчатку, — единственное оружие, с которым Тони после битвы с Таносом не нашел сил и желания расставаться, — отбросив их куда-то в сторону.  
  
Почувствовав прикосновение металлических пальцев, Тони наконец-то осознал в полной мере происходящий дурдом и к кому в руки ему не посчастливилось попасть, запоздало забился в стальных объятиях, захвативших его в «коробочку» мужчин. Не тут-то было. Дрянь, впрыснутая ему в кровь, уже вовсю хозяйничала в организме, делая мышцы вялыми, а мысли — медленными и неповоротливыми.  
  
— Шшш, Тони, — прошептал стоящий спереди Стив, крепче прижимая его к себе, в то время как Барнс сзади, поймав сначало одно, затем другое запястье Тони, надел на них что-то мягкое и невесомое, несерьезное, не позволявшее, однако, отвести ладони друг от друга на расстояние больше несколько сантиметров. — Мы не хотим, чтобы ты причинил себе вред.  
  
После этого его бесцеремонно закинули на плечо, и, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки заехать ногой если не в пах, то хотя бы по печени, закрепили такие же браслеты под коленями и на лодыжках. И бегом поволокли куда-то в полной темноте, периодически молча передавая друг другу, словно игрушку, а не живого человека.  
  
Тони не пытался завязать диалог. В кои-то веки он не видел в нем никакого смысла. Если Роджерс вслед за своим отмороженным дружком поехал крышей, никакие доводы не помогут Тони против двух суперсолдат. Все, что оставалось — пытаться запомнить дорогу, считая повороты, и надеяться, что организм сумеет справиться с вколотой гадостью к тому моменту, когда эти двое психов устроят привал, ослабят внимание, и у Тони появится возможность сбежать.  
  
Вынужденный прилив крови к мозгам, как ни странно, пошел на пользу, хотя Тони и знал, что нет ничего хорошего в такой болтанке вниз головой. Что-то в окружающем его пространстве было сильно не так. Состав воздуха или атмосферное давление, не считая высоты, на которой ему приходилось трястись. Не то чтобы Роджерс часто таскал его на себе, но пару раз случалось. Холодок неприятного предчувствия проскользнул по спине. Со своими придурками он худо-бедно был знаком, но чего ждать от этой парочки, прикинувшейся героями всея Америки, было абсолютно неизвестно.  
  
В какой-то момент несущиеся во весь опор похитители сбавили скорость, затем перешли на шаг, а потом и вовсе остановились, непривычно бережно опустив Тони на пол. После короткого приступа головокружения ему наконец удалось поднять голову.  
  
Ну, один из них, несомненно, был Стив Роджерс. Лишь у Стива может быть такое непередаваемое упрямое выражение лица и такие синие, строгие глаза. Только это был не его, Тонин Стив Роджерс. Явно старше, значительно мощнее в плечах, и от него веяло такой силой и уверенностью в непогрешимости собственных поступков, что на его фоне Стив из мира Тони был попросту молокососом. Стоявший рядом мужик с металлической рукой и в форме Капитана Америки наверняка был Баки Барнс. Этот, напротив, был моложе убийцы его родителей, но горькие складки в уголках рта и морщинки у глаз намекали на то, что и здешнему Барнсу прилетело от жизни более чем достаточно.  
  
Оба они с напряженным вниманием уставились в какой-то прибор, больше похожий на допотопный радиоприемник, с антенной и круглыми ручками по бокам, которые они сейчас поочередно крутили, казалось бы, абсолютно забыв про своего пленника.  
  
Тони огляделся по сторонам. Пятачок, на котором они остановились, окружали клубы плотного тумана, напоминая Тони декорации к дешевому фильму ужасов. Такому, где очередные подростки носятся поодиночке среди ночи с визгами по лесу, вместо того чтобы, объединившись, затаиться в одном месте до утра. Или вовсе изначально не шляться где ни попадя. Спиной он ощущал гладкость стены, под пальцами была поверхность, больше всего напоминавшая ковролин в его кабинете, и, в целом, пространство вокруг больше не ощущалось как нечто бесконечное и пугающее. Теперь оно больше походило на огромное помещение где-то в офисном центре. А значит, самое время было постараться потихоньку свалить.  
  
Тони немного повозился, украдкой наблюдая за своими похитителями и проверяя, как работают уставшие мышцы. Похоже, действие неизвестного препарата сходило на нет. Тони напрягся, готовясь совершить один-единственный рывок всем телом в окружающую пустоту, прекрасно понимая, что второго шанса у него точно не будет, когда псевдоБарнс, резко наклонившись, схватил его за шиворот, припечатывая к тому месту, где он сидел.  
  
— Бак? — псевдоСтив, отвлекшись от прибора, недоуменно посмотрел на них.  
  
— Сбежать собирался, — спокойно пояснил псевдоБаки. Встряхнув Тони, он поднял его на ноги, поставив между ними.  
  
— Тони, это же опасно, неужели ты не понимаешь? — псевдоСтив направил на него свой фирменный, полный укоризны и осуждения взгляд, и это стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Тони.  
  
— Опасно? Опасно?! Да кто ты вообще такой, еб твою мать, чтобы говорить мне «опасно»?!  
  
— Тони, следи за языком! — попробовал урезонить его псевдоСтив, но не тут-то было. Тони, чувствуя знакомое неприятное покалывание с левой стороны груди, уже не мог остановиться.  
  
— Я, блядь, хочу знать, кто вы такие и какого хуя вам от меня надо?! — заорал он, окончательно слетая с катушек. — Предупреждаю сразу: я вам ничего не скажу, а если вы рассчитываете на выкуп, или на новое оружие, то можете сразу подтереться или прикончить меня тут. Ничего из этого вам не светит ни сейчас, ни в каком-либо обозримом будущем. Ясно?!  
  
ПсевдоСтив во время его пламенного монолога несколько раз пытался что-то возразить, недоуменно рассматривая злящегося Тони так, словно видел в первый раз, а потом решительно протянул руку, зажимая ему рот. Тони дернулся пару раз, пытаясь укусить ладонь, но добился только того, что стоящий сзади Баки, обхватив его поперек груди, прижал кулак к челюсти, не давая двигать ею.  
  
— Бак, посмотри, у него глаза карие, — с каким-то суеверным восторгом проговорил Стив, и Тони замер от этого тона.  
  
Барнс повернул его голову к себе, внимательно осмотрел лицо и задумчиво кивнул.  
  
— И сердце, похоже, ни к черту. Этот гребанный ублюдок наверняка тоже бегает от врачей.  
  
— Бак!  
  
— Я знаю, Стив. Но я так зол на Тони, до сих пор так зол! Мы должны пометить этого прямо сейчас. Я чувствую, кто-то идет следом. Мы обязаны пометить его, пока они не догнали нас. Тогда мы еще посмотрим, кто кого.  
  
— Баки…  
  
— И у нас снова будет свой Старк, подумай сам. У них полно гениев, как-нибудь переживут. Эта девочка, про которую, ты сам слышал, все твердят, что она умнее Старка. Доктор Беннер. Рид. Вот пусть и остаются. Все равно они никогда толком не ценили Старка. А нам без Тони никак. Ну же, Стив, это не насилие, поверь, я сделаю так, что ему понравится. Слышишь, Тони, тебе понравится. Я клянусь.  
  
Тони замер, как попавший в луч света ночной зверек. Адреналин сходил на нет, и все, что он ощущал, это бесконечную усталость и полное безразличие.  
  
— Тони, Тони, Тони, — меж тем, словно змей-искуситель, прошептал на ухо Барнс, засовывая свою металлическую ладонь ему в штаны и начиная нежно поглаживать член, — в нашем мире тоже был Тони Старк, и мы любили его, господи, как же мы его любили. А этот придурок взял и умер. От ебаного сердечного приступа. Заперся в лаборатории, а когда мы со Стивом выбили дверь, уже некого было спасать. Миссис Старк слегла, она совсем плоха, Тони, твоя мама. Уже не надеется увидеть тебя снова. Но Ванда сказала, что ты не из тех, кто умирает насовсем, и мы можем вернуть тебя, правильного тебя, если готовы постараться. Необходимо только отыскать нужный мир и вовремя забрать тебя оттуда. Она предупреждала, что ты будешь не рад нам, особенно мне, но твое тело не обманет. Оно узнает нас. Ты чувствуешь?  
  
Тони с ужасом понял что у него встало так, как не вставало уже очень давно. Барнс продолжал надрачивать ему, а Стив, отняв ладонь от его рта, наклонился, жарко целуя и покусывая губы. И это наверняка было какое-то наваждение, дурацкий ночной кошмар, идиотский сон, но Тони потянулся вперед, целуя в ответ. Сердце отбивало бешеную чечетку, Стив, сплетя пальцы с барнсовыми, подключился к процессу, попутно другой рукой оглаживая и разводя Тони ягодицы. Барнс рычал сзади, кусая и вылизывая шею. Он пристроил свой член между вспотевшими ягодицами Тони и теперь толкался, постанывая от удовольствия, имитируя половой акт.  
  
Где-то вдалеке послышались крики, чьи-то голоса, кажется, звали его, но это было неважно, уже совсем неважно. Оргазм поднимался откуда-то из глубин, сметая все на своем пути, заставляя хныкать и скулить в чужие губы.  
  
Тони почувствовал, как Стив прижал к его члену свой, дразня подушечкой большого пальца головку, и этого было больше, чем он мог вынести сейчас. Вспышка света резанула глаза откуда-то сбоку, и он заорал, накрытый с головой удовольствием.  
  
— Ты наш, Тони Старк, и мы вернемся за тобой, — шепнуло в оба уха, и милосердная тьма, союзница этой сумасшедшей ночи, наконец забрала его с собой.  
  


***

  
Ощущения вернулись далеко не сразу. Первым делом заныли ушибленные о Роджерса запястье и локоть. Затем вернулись звуки. Кто-то шептался рядом, кажется, Стрендж и Шури. Голоса то приближались, то удалялись, но смысл продолжал ускользать. Тони застонал, с трудом открывая глаза и попытался сесть. Тут же под носом оказался стакан с водой и таблетки на маленькой хрупкой ладошке.  
  
Он попытался оттолкнуть ее, собираясь встать, но Шури, в очередной раз проявив совсем не женскую силу, прижала его к постели, и перед лицом снова замаячил стакан и ненавистные таблетки. Тони поднял глаза. В изножье стоял нахмурившийся Стрендж, а в дверях, словно охраняя вход, застыл Роуди.  
  
— Какого хрена? — устало спросил Тони.  
  
— Вот и мы бы хотели знать это, — нахмурился Роуди, — Ты до смерти напугал нас, чувак. Не знаю, чем ты думал, оставаясь в таком состоянии в лаборатории один. Хорошо, что я решил заглянуть на огонёк, и Пятница по старой памяти впустила меня. Знаешь, Тони, это был худший вечер выходного дня в моей жизни, войти туда и обнаружить тебя валяющимся среди осколков этой хрени для телепортации, которую вы монтировали с Шури. Я думал, ты умер, чувак. Не делай так больше. Благо, Стефан появился через секунду вместе с Ее Высочеством. У тебя был обморок, придурок. И теперь постельный режим. Только попробуй смыться, пока Стефан не позволит тебе вставать, и я лично привяжу тебя к кровати. Давай, пей таблетки, и я посижу с тобой до утра.  
  
Тони посмотрел на Стефана, на Шури, и та неожиданно смутились, отводя взгляд. Плащ Стренджа приподнял и опустил полу, позволяя Тони увидеть кольцо на руке у Стефана. Это было равносильно явке с повинной, и Тони не стал спорить и выяснять подробности. Просто кивнул сам себе, взял лекарство и выпил без возражений. Да и был ли смысл протестовать? Все равно никто из них не признается, где на самом деле нашли и откуда вытащили его. Не расскажут, было ли все произошедшее явью или бредом переутомленного сознания.  
  
Тони опустился на подушку и закрыл глаза. Где-то там, за изнанкой век, ему улыбались Барнс и Роджерс. Сон постепенно овладевал Тони. Возможно тем, кто остался в нем, не так уж долго осталось ждать.


End file.
